Strong Weakling
by KoldaK
Summary: He is stubborn about his ways of seeing the villains. Did Starswirl really forgive his friend Stygian, or will he sleep with one eye open? (takes place right after the end of mlp fim 7x26)


**Author's note:**

 **I think that in this year's season (7) finale (MLP fim: Shadow Play part2) Starswirl gave his trust to Stygian way too quickly. I mean, that unicorn made himself look like he was stubborn about his ways of seeing reformed vilains! So what the heck? Starswirl could have thought that Stygian lied, just because he didn't want to end up in the Limbo.**

 **I would call this little fiction a way of satisfaction for meh and everyone of you who thinks the same.**

 **So let's get to it!**

* * *

Stygian was throwing himself around in his sleep, dreaming. He was breathing fast, and under the closed lids, his eyes moved as he was restless. Clearly suffering from an unpleasant nightmare.

Starswirl The Bearded, unlike his lost and re-found friend, did not sleep. He stood leaning against the doorframe with a grim expression on his face and his eyes closed.

Despite everything that happened, the bearded wizard could not bring his trust in a small, weak, talentless unicorn back. As Starswirl always said, one villain, always a villain. Never forgive and never forget. And by that, he kept going.

Maybe that's why he decided not to stay in Canterlot nor with the foolish princess of friendship.

Luna he had known for years, but if, like Stygian, she had done evil ... And then Starlight. Starswirl had seen dark ambitions from the beginning. The manner in which she wrapped one of the Equestria's princesses around her hoof ... The inhabitants of his beloved home could not soften so much that they would not know the clear planned treason!

"Maybe, however, someone in a thousand years in Limbo has hardened so much that they see enemies even in the ponies they should know and love."

Starswirl turned around and saw Luna. At the same time, he realized he was no longer in Stygian's room. His ex-student had a sad and exasperated expression on her face.

"Do you really believe that none of us deserve a second chance?" Luna asked, "That we do not want to purify our past?"

The old magician did not answer and just looked around his surroundings. "This is a very impressive spell," he nodded his head, and walked to one of the doors, "You help your subjects sleep peacefully."

"When it is needed…" Luna responded calmly, her voice tinted with sadness

"Who's behind that door?" Starswirl asked as he heard a strange banging and screaming behind them.

Luna stared at her former teacher. "Stygian." Starswirl lifted one of his white eyebrows.

"Apparently he is having a nightmare,"

"I know," Luna's horn lit up, the door was swung open, both the wizard and the princess were drawn, dragged into the utter darkness, but it was not darkness but immense shadows. Starswirl lit his horn.

"What's going on?" He asked, "Where is Stygian?"

"Can not you see him?" Luna looked in earnest. "Have you forgotten what good looks like, old friend?"

Starswirl did not understand. Besides them, there was no pony, only darkness. Was this a trick?

Then he heard a whisper. It was deep and hard to hear, and the words blending into a torturous sound. It repeated the same thing; 'darkness will not be stopped'.

"What does that mean?" asked Starswirl The Bearded again, looking and listening in vain for anything else, and then something happened, and the deaf, exhausted and heartbreaking sound came from the deafening sound of the whispering voice.

"No," it said, "No, the darkness cannot ... not ..."

And then, in the pulsating heart of that darkness, a faint blue light flashed. And Starswirl finally saw him. With his ears lowered humbly, Stygian sat there.

"Stygian!" cried Starswirl, but the little unicorn did not move, "Stygian…" the sorcerer tried again and walked slowly behind the pony.

"My friends ... it's ... it was ... a misunderstanding ..." the young unicorn muttered brokenly, and Starswirl sadly watched as a tear rolled Stygian's cheek. The wizard suddenly felt as if a heavy boulder lay on his chest.

"You feel with him," Luna's voice sounded, "That is good."

"Why?" asked Starswirl.

"Because now I know you have not forgotten how to feel."

The hum changed. It kept repeating the same words, but added another to them, which beat the wizard in his ears. "They left you. They betrayed you. Accused. They kicked you out like a mangy dog. "

"No," Stygian shook his head, and tears gleamed in his bright blue eyes. "No, just ... they were wrong ... they didn't mean to ..."

"Darkness came to your aid. It saved you. "

Starswirl, with a heavy heart, watched a broken friend weakly defend the actions of his friends and the magician himself. Starswirl knew he did not deserve the young unicorn's defence, and kindness.

AND...

... he began to feel responsible.

"Stygian listen to me!" Starswirl sat down beside the unicorn that was overlooked by everypony. Even his own friends. Without him, The Pillars would have been surely dead, or imprisoned if it was not for Stygian's knowledge. "We...I'm responsible for what happened. "

The unicorn stopped crying, staring at the darkness with a hard glare in the eyes

"We've changed you into... what you've been. By our ignorance." he sighed," That Twilight ... " he chuckled. "Perhaps they did not give her the position of the princess friendship just because they did not know what to do with her."

But Stygian did not look at the old unicorn. He stared at the white eyes of the shadow before him.

"You need me," the shadow growled.

"Never again," Stygian frowned.

"Who came to help you when you needed the most? Who gave you the power when you lacked it?! "

"My friends," Stygian turned his head to his bearded friend for the first time and smiled, then turned back to the shadow and lit his horn with a brilliant blue light, "Darkness will be stopped!" he cried out, his clear voice drowning the hum of darkness.

At the same time, Starswirl and Luna disappeared.

"Friendship is magical, Starswirl The Bearded. Do not let anyone, including yourself, claim the opposite, "Luna said, and the magician woke up.

"Thank Gods, you're awake!" whimpered a familiar voice.

"Stygian?" Starswirl frowned, looking up, and he saw smiling face of the young unicorn. "What-"

"You slept and had a nightmare." Stygian explained, grining. "Do you have any explanation for why are you in my quarters?" Starswirl stood up and embraced one of the best friends he had and had ever dismissed. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, closing his eyes firmly. "We... I missed you very much, buddy."

Stygian gasped in surprise, then laughed. "I'm sorry too.''

''You have nothing to be sorry for.''

''You sure?'' Stygian laughed nervously.

Starswirl tilted his head. ''You know, anyone who calls you talentless unicorn is a fool.''

''Why do you say that?''

''How could talentless magician cause one of the biggest the most powerful sorcerer in all Equestria such a big problem?''

THE END

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it and that you are satisfied as I am now :)**

 **Also, this is my first time to publish something in english, so leave your reviews in the comments, pls. I need to know how bad in english I am :D**


End file.
